Goodbye
by BelieveShadow
Summary: Here will be all my poems and other stories that i have written posted. I don't know if this will ever be completed, we'll just have to wait and see.
1. Goodbye

_**Goodbye**_

 _ **"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN TROUGH, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! YOU NEED TO STAY WITH ME, DON'T GO! don't go!**_ _don't go..._ _don't go_ _... don't go... don't leave me_ _..._ _don't, please... I need you, you can't die"_

 _My voice slowly fades away as he closes his eyes to never open them ever again. He was the only one who would ever love me, who would care for me and who would protect me. Now he is gone and he would never come back._

 _Here I was, 5 years ago, everybody hated me, called me names. But actually they were afraid of me, because I was a vampire. I lived for a long time, but I never thought anybody would care for me. But this one person did. First I didn't believe him, but after all the times that he saved me I started to love him. I never told him, because I knew he wouldn't love me back._

 _I am sitting alone in my cell. The police arrested me because I am a dangerous creature nobody cared about, nobody would came for, nobody sees something good in and nobody would find love in. He did not even visit me, he did not even write a letter and when I called him a girl picked up the phone. I said who I was and asked for him. I could hear her calling his name, then I heard his voice say: "I am sorry, but do I know you? Your name doesn't sound familiar" ... "Hello is there someone?" ... "Goodbye I am hanging up now." Then he hung up._

 _'He can't remember who I am. Well, I think it is better this way, he probably doesn't want a girlfriend who has been in jail'_

 _At night I break out. I go to his house and knock on his door, he opens the door and says: "Can I help you, Miss?" ... "Are you lost?" "No, I am not lost, but you are. You can't remember me, can you?" "I am sorry but I have no idea who you are. I can let you sleep here, but only for tonight, my girlfriend doesn't like to let strangers in the house, but I trust you." He has hit a sensitive spot with that phrase, but I didn't show it. "Thank you"_

 _When I wake up I see that there is someone in my bed, it was him. I was shocked at first, but then I see what is wrong. Someone has stuck a knife in his stomach. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me: "I never ... told you my ... my name" "Then tell me your name I promise I won't forget it." I grab his hand and look deep in his eyes. "My name ... is ... is ... is Simon. Now please... tell me ... tell me your name." Tears start to form in my eyes: "My name is ... is Zoë, and I am a ..." "What are ... are you?" "... a vampire" "Please ... kiss me" Simon says. "I remember ... remember you. I have ... have always ... always loved you, Zoë." I look at Simon and slowly press my lips to his and whisper: "I always loved you too, Simon." Then he slowly closes his eyes. I start yelling to his lifeless form: **"DON'T DO THIS TO ME WE WERE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN AND NOW YOU LEAVE ME! WHY DOES THIS HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME!?**_ _ **NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN TROUGH, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! YOU NEED TO STAY WITH ME, DON'T GO! don't go!**_ _don't go..._ _don't go_ _... don't go... don't leave me_ _..._ _don't, please... I need you, you can't die"_


	2. Photograph

_**Photograph**_

 _Long ago I met someone,_

 _We became best friends._

 _We took a lot of photo's,_

 _And put them in a photo album._

 _Every year there were less picture's,_

 _Last year only one picture got it in the album._

 _This year there were no photo's,_

 _There were still empty pages._

 _I look at the empty pages,_

 _I think about how this happened._

 _It started with good thoughts,_

 _But turned into a nightmare._

 _I miss the things we did._

 _I miss the things we planned to do._

 _I miss the things we didn't do._

 _I miss you._

 _Now the pages aren't empty._

 _They are filed with drawings_

 _Drawings of us._

 _Drawings that sometimes bring me to tears,_

 _But they also make me laugh._

 _Laugh at the funny things we did,_

 _Laugh at the times when you called me weird._

 _Cry at the fights we had,_

 _Cry when you didn't listen to what I told you._

 _The feeling of having a friend when I was alone._

 _Loneliness when you weren't with me._

 _Angry when the other people called us names._

 _Angry when they called me weird._

 _But the drawings also made me feel happy._

 _Happy at the many good times we had,_

 _I will never forget you, my friend._


	3. My Friend

_My friend_

 _You are my friend_

 _You are always with me_

 _You always give me hope_

 _Therefore you are my friend_

 _We are friends_

 _Always been friends_

 _But since that day_

 _No more_

 _I am alone_

 _You left me_

 _You, the one that gave me hope_

 _You, the one that was my friend_

 _Since the day you left_

 _I missed you_

 _I missed how you laugh_

 _I missed how you cried_

 _I was never able…_

 _Never able to find someone else_

 _But you did_

 _You did find someone else_

 _And forget about me_

 _Now I am alone_

 _With no friends_

 _Because I never forgot you_

 _I never wanted to forget about you_

 _The day you came back_

 _You ignored me_

 _Something had changed you_

 _Into something horrible_

 _I sometimes think back_

 _At how we played together_

 _At how we laughed together_

 _And a smile appears on my face_

 _And tears in my eyes_

 _Happy to have those memories_

 _Sad that it are only memories now._


	4. How we Met

_How we met and how it ended_

 _There I see you sitting alone. So I walk to you. Now we are together alone. We start to talk, we laugh at each other's jokes and become friends. The others don't see our friendship. They just laugh at it, they pick at us. Because they don't like out standers and that is just what we are. But we don't listen to their mocking words, we ignore it. Well you ignore it, I don't._

 _One day it became too much for me, I hit a kid right in the face twice. He started crying and bleeding. I somehow thought it was a nice sound and a nice metallic sense filled the air. I looked at my hand there was blood on it. I licked it off and started laughing like a maniac. The other kids had formed a circle around him. Asking all kind of questions like: "How did it happen?" "Who did this to you?" "Do we need to call an ambulance or the police?". He didn't keep his fucking mouth shut and told the kids what happened leaving some of the details out, a red colour appeared before my eyes and I kicked him._

 _The others backed away. Some also started crying. Then I heard a familiar voice. It was your voice. "Stop this madness" you shouted and ran up to me. The redness was still there and I hit you on the cheek. Your eyes filled with tears and the red vile disappeared. I looked at you. Fear filled my eyes as you ran away._

 _I look at the kid on the ground still in so much pain. Slowly the red takes over again and I start to kick and hit the boy until he lies lifeless on the ground. Some of the others tried to stop me, but they couldn't only one person could stop me and that person was nowhere to be seen._

 _A few years later and we are still friends. I said sorry for hitting you and you forgave me for ending up in this crazy place. You came to visit me on the hours it was allowed everyday._

 _We may live in different places but our friendship survives everything._


End file.
